deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Antares.I.G.Harrison/Deck heroes : Pros and Cons; The Needed and Unneeded; F2P and P2W
Warning : Long text Before I start : I want to point out an incredibly simple fact that DH is a Freemium Game. A freemium Game is a game where the player is free to play, but can pay to get better. Freemium Games are a mixture of pure free games; Games that are free to play and to develop; and Premium Games; Games that require money to buy, but free to develop. Since DH is a freemium Game, it has all the pros and cons Freemium Games games has, one of them is the difference between Free to play (F2P) Users; Who don't use money in the game; and Pay to win (P2W) users. Now IGG is a company that earns money when players put in their wallets for gems. In short; They develop the game to earn money. That's why Freemium Games can exist. Of Course there are generous developers who make pure free games; but a company/Indivisual that has to make profit out of the game must decide between Freemium and Premium. A fine example of a Premium game is "Geometry Dash". It costs about 2.2 Bucks (1.5x on steam) and when the player buys it, they get through the game with only their skills, not money. Now, if you're a math genius, or a experience adult, you may tell that these two have very little diference in profit earning : but the way the company/indivisual should MANAGE them is different. Normally Freemium Games have the following traits : * A premium Currency : The highest form of currency, used for important factors in the game; can be earned freely but can be incredibly boosted with cash. * A freemium Currency : The main currency in the game, can be bought with premium Currency, and cannot be boosted with cash. * Energy : Currency that you use when you do something in the game, can be bought with premium Currency, and cannot be boosted with cash. In Deck heroes, the three currencies are Gems, Coins, and Energy Respectively. Sometimes a freemium game has a secondary freemium Currency, in Deck Heroes that is the Glorypoint. You can buy Gems or constantly earn them by buying STAR : and you can convert gems to coins in a semi-direct way : Buying Energy and doing Explore/Mazes. Energy can be bought for gems and sometimes be given for free. Gold is abundant nearly everywhere : From the Trials, Chambers, Exploring, Mazes, and many many more. The difference that happens when you start pouring your bank account into the game is that you're suddenly "Boosted" : you suddenly go ahead of all others who were previously on par with your progress. You can also play the game more easily, and it can be more enjoying. But many Freemium games have a crippling con : Freemium Itself. Here's a replay of the TW Grandmaster Cup Finals : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOxLq4BbRCw The winning players used a LEVEL 10 TASKMISTRESS and a LEVEL 7 DRUIDESS. Now over at the DH forums Hour/VenomTyrant said something about the amount and the degree of whales the TW version; Now I knew firsthand what that meant To cut it in a nutshell : F2P can never beat P2W on equal time. Hour/VenomTyrant has written a nice post about how in DH Time